Por lo Tanto es Siempre
by ArizeSekai16
Summary: Mikasa, ha vuelto de la expedición n 57 de cuerpo de exploración. En esos momentos se da cuenta de que Levi, sufrió mas de lo que ella pensaba, y un extraño, el cual su rostro no muestra, parece tener interés en ella, y no se rendirá hasta conseguir llevarla al mundo donde vino.
1. 1: Pasos Inaudibles

Después de todo lo ocurrido, mis seres queridos aun siguen viviendo.

Un largo día, la misión ha tenido que ser suspendida, hubo muchas bajas, y el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales del capitán Levi, ha muerto.

Mis amigos, Eren y Armin, están bien.

La sentencia de Eren ante el comandante Zackley se retraso unos meses así que el podrá estar con nosotros un tiempo mas.

Aquel anochecer era tan frío y cruel, mas que de costumbre, decidí cambiarme, me puse el mismo atuendo de siempre, y salí a caminar a las afueras del cuartel.

Cuando caminaba por el mismo, me tope con varios soldados sentados en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, otros inundados de lágrimas, y gritando por sus colegas muertos.

Cuando llegue al bosque que estaba detrás del edificio, me senté un rato, estaba cansada.

–si no fuera por la ayuda del capitán,-suspiro– hubiese perdido la única familia que tengo– mire mi muñeca, en la cual tenia un dolor insoportable, aun así no me detuvo al momento de salvar a eren.

–¿que hace aquí recluta?

Mire hacia todos lados, pero nadie estaba presente, cuando en frente mio bajo el capitán Levi.

–¿ca-capitán Levi?¿desde cuando esta usted aquí?

–lo suficiente para escuchar el agradecimiento.

–bueno, si eso es lo que querías escuchar, me marcho.

–Ackerman, ¿no es así?

–¿si, que pasa?

El capitán se acerco hacia mi mirando mi muñeca lastimada. Enseguida la quite con fuerza, me molestaba que se acercara a mi después de todo, no me agrada.

–¿por que eres así?

–¿yo? muy buena pregunta, ¿tu alguna vez perdiste a tu familia? ¿ver a tu madre y tu padre, morir en frente tuyo?, claro seguro que no, ¡¡solo perdiste a tu escuadrón nada más!!.

–je– me agarro fuerte del brazo y me lanzo hacia un tronco de un árbol caído, no podía moverme, mi espalda dolía.

–si consideras que perdiste eso solamente no sabes lo que es el dolor de verdad.

-pues este golpe es el mas fuerte que me han dado después de unos años.

Levi agarró de los hombros y me levanto, mi espalda me mataba pero, el estaba raro, nunca lo vi de cerca, notar su cansado rostro, su falta de luz en su vida, y su inexpresividad.

Mostraba algo que yo no conocía ese rostro marcaba el verdadero sufrimiento en vida.

–¿capitán? ¿que le ocurrió?

Bajo lentamente su cabeza.

–esta vida me ha quitado todo, mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos, mis colegas..., mi vida, nunca hubo una sonrisa, ya no se que se siente ser feliz, y ni siquiera, puedo amar.

"me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso"

Esa frase retumbaba sobre mi cabeza, una y otra vez, me sentí culpable.

–Levi, yo...lo siento.-lo deje solo, me aleje lo mas que pude, y me fui directamente a uno de los tejados del cuartel.

–mamá, papá, los extraño mucho.–lagrimas recorren mis mejillas,

Recordando mis felices dias antes de que las luces de mi vida se me fueran arrancadas de un segundo a otro.

Un par de cálidos brazos que rodeaban mi cuello.

Me senti bien por un momento, alguien me apoya, queriendo hacer desaparecer todo este sufrimiento.

seguía con los ojos cerrados, no sabia quien era, me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando senti sus labios, un beso, tan perfecto, tan suave, tan pasional, me había tapado los ojos para no saber su identidad.

–No habrás los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga–susurro suavemente, por aquella no llegue reconocer su voz.

hice caso a lo que me había dicho, espere algunos minutos, no escuche paso alguno. Abrí mis ojos,vi una sobra a lo lejos, se cubrió perfectamente su rostro, salto del techo y desapareció en el bosque.

Quede helada, ¿una aparición?, no, era un soldado, el cual no reconocía.

No concilie el sueño esa noche, me quede contemplando las estrellas en ese lugar, justo antes del amanecer, caí rendida, y me dormí.


	2. 2: El y mi intriga

Capitulo II

Algo caliente, me dio en la cara, lo cual, hizo que me despertara, eran los rayos del sol de aquella mañana, me levante lentamente, y fui hacia abajo.

Me dirigí hacia las habitaciones, cuando llegue, las chicas aun dormían tranquilamente, como si en sus sueños gozaran la libertad.

Por mi parte, no tenia esa misma calma, sentía que aun vivía en una pesadilla viviente, que no tiene fin.

Acabando de ponerme el uniforme, salí al comedor, como era demasiado temprano, empecé a buscar a los superiores.

En un momento empecé a escuchar unos pasos acercándose hacia mi posición.

–¡Hey Ackerman! ¿que haces tan temprano aquí?

–Capitán Levi, Yo... Es que no concilie el sueño por eso me levante.

–Bueno, es admirable el horario, usted es un ejemplo, ¿no es así?

–Si Capitán, si me disculpa me retiro, no quiero seguir siendo una molestia.-di media vuelta para irme por otro lado.

–Ackerman, -no me detuve a su llamado, cuando me di cuenta de que me faltaba algo, en mi cuello.

–¿capitán, que hizo?

en sus manos se encontraba mi bufanda, la que me había regalado Eren de niños, estaba en sus manos.

–Esta cosa, esta demasiado dañada ¿ni siquiera las haz cuidado en todos estos años?

–¡capitán suelte eso! ¡me pertenece, no tiene mi permiso de llevársela!

–¿Eso crees escoria? pues...–agarrando la prenda, la desgarra lentamente, como si quisiera verme sufrir, rompiendo un objeto preciado.

–Esta bufanda es de las ultimas que provenían de distrito shingashina, ya no quedan mas de estas–rasgo la bufanda entera, dejando pedazos de tela, y lanzando esos trozos hacia mi.

–¿por que hiciste eso? era lo último quedo, de mi antiguo hogar.

–no quiero repetir lo mismo, la misma historia, y no creas que te regalaré una porque no lo haré.

Lo mire con rabia, ese sentimiento que despierta en raras ocasiones, en ese momento era uno de ellos.

–y ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer algo en mi contra, o te quebraré tus piernas como si fueran ramas de un débil árbol.

Se alejo, a paso lento, mientras yo estaba dolida por dentro, pero, ¿por que me enojo por esa bufanda?, tal vez sea esa calidez de hogar que tenia impregnada.

En ese momento estaba mas liviana que de costumbre, como si me hubiera liberado de una pesada cadena.

Cerré mis ojos, una fresca ventisca,que estaba de paso, recordé esas tardes, que de niña las disfrutaba, corría con ellas, las sentía, me calmaban en los peores momentos.

–Creo que debo superar ese trauma ¿no? ya me he aferrado mucho a esa cosa del "pasado".

Caminé por un largo tiempo por el bosque, las hojas estaban tan hermosas, y el sonido que había al golpearse con las otras me relajaba, recordando, cuando jugaba en los alrededores de mi casa.

–Hola Mikasa, ¿que tal tu día?

-un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda,¿porque? ¿porque tenia tanto "miedo" al oír esa voz?

–bi-bien, no te he visto desde ayer, ¿donde estabas?

–eso no es de tu incumbencia querida, solo digamos que es un... "no preguntar"

–esta bien, quiero saber, ¿como te llamas? -no escuche nada, mi corazón latía fuertemente, hasta que en frente mio apareció el, caí al suelo del susto.

–mi nombre no tiene importancia, debo irme, no puedo estar tanto tiempo cerca.

–¡Espera! necesitó saber algo más -le agarre de su brazo.

–¿Mmm? ¿que?

–¿por que me besaste ayer a la noche?

–ah eso, bueno es muy obvia la respuesta, es que estoy "encantado por tu belleza". - dicho esto tomo mi mano, me ayudo a levantarme, luego desapareció entre el frondoso bosque.

Corrí alejándome del bosque. La mano de él, estaba fría.

Escuchaba risas por todo el lugar, ¿una pesadilla quizás? no, algo mucho peor que eso, seguí corriendo, hasta toparme, con una muchacha de cabellos rojizos.

–¿Mikasa?

–como...

–¡corre! ¡vete de aquí!

–No entiendo, ¿que pasa?

–Mikasa, este lugar tiene un secreto muy peligroso.


End file.
